dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hyolyn
Perfil thumb|446x446px|Hyolyn *'Nombre:' 효린 / Hyorin *'Nombre real:' 김효정 / Kim Hyo Jung *'Profesión': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Rapera, Compositora, Actriz y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso: 47'kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de Sangre': B *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana menor *"'Amiga:"' Marcia Astrid *'Agencias: ' **Starship Entertainment' '(Corea) — ''(misma que K.Will, Boyfriend, Mad Clown, Jung Gi Go, Joo Young , MONSTA X, UNIQ, Brother Su & Yoo Seung Woo ) **'Sub Agencia: LOEN Entertainment (Corea) **'''En China: Yuehua Entertainment **'En Tailandia: 'Sony Music *'Sub Unidad': Sistar19 Biografía En marzo de 2011, Hyolyn fue invitada a Strong Heart, programa en el que reveló que ella nació prematuramente y pesó 4,2 kg (alrededor de 9 libras) al nacer. Durante el embarazo de su madre, el agua había llenado el estómago de Hyolyn, que la llevó a nacer prematuramente. La bilis no pudo ser pasada a través de sus intestinos, lo que eventualmente daña el hígado, causando una atresia biliar. Aunque la cirugía requerida tenía pocas posibilidades de sostenimiento de la vida, Hyolyn fue capaz de sobrevivir a la cirugía de 10 horas de duración. Un año después, sin embargo, ella fue diagnosticada con la invaginación intestinal (una condición médica en donde las partes del intestino se pliega a otra sección del intestino y recibió la cirugía para enterectomía). De mayor', '''ella fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital después de desmayarse durante la grabación de una actuación de M! Countdown. Carrera Pre-debut Hyolyn audicionó para JYP dos veces. Fue aceptada en el segundo intento luego de haber conseguido el primer lugar en las audiciones. Se tenía previsto que debutaría en un grupo de cinco junto con Jieun (Secret), Min (Miss A) y U-JI (BESTie), sin embargo, el proyecto no se concreto. Hyolyn dejó JYP y se unió a Starship Entretenimiento. Audiciono con la cancion Hurt de Christina Aguilera. Sistar En junio de 2010, Hyolyn hizo su debut como miembro de Sistar en KBS Music Bank con su single debut, Push Push. '''Sistar19' A principios de 2011, Hyolyn y miembro del grupo Bora formado como un subgrupo Sistar19 con el single "Ma Boy". Hyolyn tuvo la oportunidad de participar en el programa de vari edades recién formado "Immortal Song 2" en junio. Ella ganó el primer episodio y recibió atención inmediata y el amor del público por su voz. Su recién descubierta popularidad ayudó a difundir el nombre de Sistar al público. Debido a su gran capacidad vocal y presencia en el escenario de la de otros programas de variedades y espectáculo, ha sido etiquetada como la Beyoncé coreana por algunos cantantes dentro del país.Ella participó en el espectáculo a partir de junio hasta septiembre. En Solitario Hyolyn comenzó su debut en solitario en noviembre de 2013, con dos canciones principales Lonely y One Way Love que tomo el primer lugar en todas las listas de música en Corea. Las canciones de su álbum Love and Hate trazaron en el top 10 en las cartas de la música Bugs y Soribada. One'' Way Love'' trazó el número 1 en los 10 listas de música en Corea. El álbum se compone de pistas de productores notables, incluyendo Brave Brothers y Kim Do Hoon, y colaboraciones con raperos coreanos como Mad Clown, de Block B Zico , Dok2 y Lil 'Boy de Geeks. El 31 de diciembre 2013 el vídeo musical de Hyolyn para la versión coreana de " Let It Go "para la película de animación de Disney Frozen fue revelado. Hyolyn dijo: "Estoy feliz de estar tomando parte en la toma de una película de Disney como representante de Corea, que siempre he disfrutado viendo. Me siento honrado de que voy a ser el segundo cantante de Corea para participar en la producción de Disney, después de Park Jung Hyun , quien cantó Reflexión de Mulan ". El 22 de enero 2014 Hyolyn lanzado un OST para el drama My Love from thestar llamada "Goodbye". Inmediatamente después de que llegó a las tiendas, "Goodbye" hizo un all-kill en las principales listas de música en tiempo real. El 28 de marzo de 2014, Starship Entretenimiento anunció en su cuenta de Twitter que Hyolyn colaborara en la pista de regreso de Mad Clown, "Without You". El 20 de noviembre de 2014, hizo su comeback como solista con un single llamado "Erase", en colaboración de su compañero de agencia Jooyoung. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Come A Little Closer'' tema para Warm And Cozy (2015) *''Goodbye'' tema para You Who Came From the Stars (2014) *''Crazy Of You'' tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''I Choose To Love You'' tema para How To Love Smart 2 (2012) *''Superstar (junto a Ailee y Ji Yeon) tema para Dream High Season 2 (2012) *''Who You Are To Me tema para Man of Honor (2011) Temas para Películas *Turnaround (KOR Ver.) ''tema para The Little Prince (2015) *''Let It Go (KOR Ver.) tema para Frozen (2013) Programas de TV * 2015: Unpretty Rapstar 2 * 2015: 'No.Mercy * '''2015: '''I Am Singer 3 * '''2014: '''1000 Song Challenge * '''2014: '''Immortal Song 2 * '''2013: 'Running Man * '''2013: Immortal Song 2 * 2013: MNET School Of Rock * 2013: 'Shinhwa Broadcast * '''2013: '''Hello Counselor *'2012: KBS Musik Bank (junto al actor Lee Jang Woo y Hyuna de ' '4Minute ) * 2012: '''The Beatles Code (Season 2) * '''2012: SNL Korea 2 * 2012: 'Immortal Song 2 * '''2012: '''Pit-a-Pat Shake * '''2011: 'Running Man * '''2011: '''Immortal Song 2 * '''2011: Hello Baby * 2011: 'Strong Heart * '''2010: '''100 Points Out Of 100 *'2011: Heroes * 2010: '''Bouquet Conciertos * Starship X Label Busan Concert (2014.08.16) * Starship X Label Seul Concert (2014.12.05) Discografía Álbum' '''Single' Colaboraciones *'2015: '''LoveLine (Joo Young & Bumkey) *'2015:' My Love (feat. Basick) - Hyorin (Unpretty Rapstar 2) Semi Final *'2015:' San E & Hyolyn (feat. Joo Heon (Monsta X)) - Coach Me (No.Mercy) * '''2014:' MC Mong (feat. Gary & Hyolyn) - Faulty Fan * 2014: Mad Clown (feat. Hyolyn) - Without You * 2013: Dynamic Duo (feat. Hyolyn) - Hot Wings * 2011: Electroboyz (feat. Hyolyn) - Ma Boy 2 * 2011: K.Will (feat. Simon D & Hyolyn) - Amazed * 2010: Jang Geun Suk (feat. Hyolyn) - Magic Drag (Yepp CF Song) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SISTAR **'Sub Grupo: 'SISTAR19, Dazzling Red **'Posición:' Lider, vocalista principal, rapera secundaria y bailarina. *'Idioma:'Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Básico) *'Tipo ideal: 'Kang Dong Won. *'Fanclub: ' Hyotties (Hyo + Hotties) * Apodos: Korean Beyonce, Rin, Hyorinnie, Sexy Hyorin, Hyolyn * Es considerada la Beyonce de Korea. *Bada le dijo que parecía ser hija de un "Jefe Aborigen Americano" y Hyorin dijo que le agradaba la idea. *Hyolyn comento que ella y Soyou suelen usar muchos accesorios de pareja entre ellas *A Hyorin y Soyou les gusta cocinar juntas. *Es la miembro favorita de SISTAR junto con Soyou de Min Woo,ex miembro de 100% *Dasom dijo que Hyorin tienen los mejores molares de todas la celebridades coreanas. *Ha sido contratada por cinco años como modelo de Cheoum Cheorum junto con HyunA de 4minute y Goo Ha Ra de Kara. *Tiene uno de los cuerpos junto a Soyou más envidiables de Corea. *Es muy amiga de Ailee *Una de sus mejores amigas es Hyo Yeon de Girls Generation & UEE de After School *Uno de sus mejores amigos es el actor Park Seo Joon y JB de GOT7 ambos se volvieron amigos durante el drama Dream High 2, y hasta ahora mantienen comunicacion. *Es muy cercana tanto ella y las miembros de SISTAR del grupo Super Junior *Es cercana a Zico de Block B *Es cercano a Thunder y Lee Joon de MBLAQ * En un programa le dio su numero de telefono a Kyuhyun de Super Junior. * Jo Kwon de 2AM dijo que regaño a Hyorin una vez cuando eran aprendices ya que ella '' era la candidata número uno para las audiciones JYP. Con el fin de asegurar que ella no estubiera demasiado arrogante ante sus sunbaes en prácticas, incluido a el mismo. * En una encuesta fue elegida como la mejor vocalista femenina por idols, “Ella tiene un gran rango y poderosa voz. Su espectro vocal es muy amplio”.Han Seung Yeon de Kara ,“Ella tien una voz estable y única”. Seung Ri de BIGBANG. *Fue elegida en el Top 5 Body Figure. *El legendario cantante Nam Jin ha mostrado gran interés en Hyolyn de SISTAR después de ver su actuación estelar en Immortal Song 2. *Su mejor amiga esoyouSoyou *Es cercana a la ulzzang Darinka *Soyou tenia baja autoestima,pero Hyolyn le dio fuerzas para que ella supiera que no importaba lo que los demas dijeran de su apariencia. *Hubo rumores de que Hyolyn salia con el integrante de la banda SS501 Heo Young Saeng, pero esto nunca se confirmo porque algunos decian que no eran cercanos y porque nunca hubo evidencias y porque las empresa de ambos tampoco salieron a confirmar y negar debido a que nunca hubo dichas evidencias. *Muchas fans les gusta la quimica que tiene ella con sus compañeros de agencia como Joo Young, Mad Clown & K.Will ya que los tres dijeron en alguna oportunidad que gustan como tipo ideal de Hyolyn o que sienten algo por ella. *Verbal Jint en su más reciente canción Thank you la menciona diciendo: "A Hyorin de Sistar, a quien estoy agradecido sin ninguna razón" *Verbal Jint en un programa dijo: "La próxima vez, me gustaría llevar a cabo con Hyorin de SISTAR". *Si Hyoung de la boyband History recientemente en el music bank le entregó un ramo de flores de forma muy romántica y tras ello se mostró muy emocionado y feliz como todo un fanboy *En el programa '''Weekly Ido'l Le preguntaron al solista ERU Sobre su tipo ideal el declarando recientemente he hecho un especial en Jakarta con Hyorin y en realidad en ese tiempo que duro el concierto me he enamorado completamente de ella y si me preguntan sobre tipo ideal la elijo a ella" Dejando en claro a Hyorin como su tipo ideal. *Baek Ho de NU'EST Ha declarado que le gustaría dar su primer beso con Hyorin de SISTAR. *En Quiz to change the world le preguntaron a Changmin cual de Sistar19 escogería , el dijo a Hyorin. Luego él y Jo Kwon sostuvieron las rosas y se pusieron detrás del asiento de Hyorin, ella dudando agarro la rosa de Changmin y le pidio disculpas a Jo Kwon, a lo cual él reaccionó exaltado y gritó (causando las risas del set ) pero Changmin lo empujo al ver la reacción de Jo Kwon. *No Min Woo de Boyfriend la eligió como su tipo ideal *Compartía habitación con Bora. *Sung Min de A-JAX confeso que escogería a Hyorin para un dueto, él la admira en el sentido de la música, y también la encuentra muy linda. Al igual que sus compañeros Seung Jin y Seung Yub. *Muchos idols la han elegido como su tipo ideal. *Mir de MBLAQ es fan de ella. *En la emisión del día 20 de febrero de la MBC Every1 'Weekly Idol', '''el '''MC Defconn no era tímido para mostrar su afición por Hyorin '''de '''SISTAR.El fan "tío" dijo a Hyorin, "Usted se volvió más femenina. Te Quiero. ¿Quieres hacer 'We Got Married' con oppa?", dejando a Hyorin '''sin habla. '''Bora contra-atacó en forma graciosa a Defconn, declarando, "Oppa, ¿por qué siempre pides a todas con usted hacer 'We Got Married' todo el tiempo?" a la que Defconn respondió: "Es porque quiero filmar con SISTAR. Yo no lo haría contigo", mostrando su devoción a Hyorin. Defconn agregó, "Si me caso con Hyorin, creo que vamos a mantener nuestra casa en orden", tratando de convencer a Hyorin, él hizo su aegyo "bbooing bbooing" *Ha Prestado su poderosa voz para la banda sonora original de la serie del drama de la MBC "Master' Sun".'''El 21 de agosto, '''Hyorin lanzó su más reciente sencillo titulado''' "Driving Me Crazy". La canción que cuenta con una hermosa y triste melodía, está escrito por el compositor Ahn Yeongmin que también trabajó en la canción de Taeyeon, "I Love You" y en el de Davichi de "Don’t You Know" *El integrante Jin On de F.Cuz la ha nombrado como su tipo ideal ya que considera que tiene todas las cualidades y también ha aclarado que es muy bonita en persona por su parte el ex integrante de F.Cuz Lee U se ha mencionado un gran fan de ella. *Durante una entrevista el 4 de octubre en Seúl, 'Park Seo Joon '''declaró: “Hyorin y yo somos amigos cercanos. Ella tiene una personalidad energética y actitud “cool”. Incluso aunque ella es menor que yo, Hyorin se ha convertido en una amiga cercana y somos una buena combinación juntos” mientras colocaba los pulgares hacia arriba. También declaró: “Debido a que Hyorin es una cantante, ella habla mucho del mundo de los cantantes. Yo no sé mucho de la industria musical, pero escucharla hablar acerca de eso es muy divertido e interesante”. *Se caracteriza pór ser poca de Agyeo a menos que sea obligada por Dasom o BoRa que son las que se caracterizan por hacer mucho Agyeo. *Kyuhyun le dio un anillo de aureola en el programa de Super Junior Foresight Ep 6. *Canto junto a Ryeowook & Kyuhyun el tema Here I AM el programa de Super Junior Foresight Ep 6. *Kyuhyun declaro gustarle mucho la voz de Hyolyn *Recientemente, el cantante rapero Verbal Jint ha confesado sus sentimientos románticos por HyoLyn de SISTAR. En el episodio del SBS E! TV Cultwo Show que se transmite el 19 de julio, Verbal Jint y SISTAR hacen su apariencia en el show y dejarón caer bombas (noticias) hacia los demás.En un reciente rodaje, se formó una atmósfera sutil entre Verbal Jint y HyoLyn. La gente alrededor de ellos rápidamente los ha involucrado a ambos en una relación romántica.La confesión sorpresa del rapero comenzó con Bora, cuando dijo: "Verbal Jint oppa está loco por HyoLyn." Él respondió: "Mi cantante favorita es HyoLyn. Me encanta su color de voz."Al escuchar su confesión, Dasom rápidamente le preguntó: "¿Está a favor de verla después de esta hora?" Y sorprendió a todo el estudio.Verbal Jint parecía entusiasmado con el grupo debido a que grabó el stage en vivo de SISTAR con su teléfono celular. DJ Cultwo inspiró risas cuando agregó que él se molestó cuando no pudo encontrar a HyoLyn durante el rodaje *Soo Hyun de U-Kiss Declaro haber tenido sentimientos muy grandes por ella antes que hicieran el especial en" Music Back " *Seo In Guk en una entrevista dijo: Hyolyn es sexy *Mad Clown reveló la diferencia entre su ex-compañera Soyou y HyoLyn diciendo: "A mi parecer, HyoLyn es como una bebé y Soyou es muy madura". * Cuando se le preguntó sobre su tipo ideal, Mad Clown dijo: "Me gustan las mujeres que no visten extravagante. Me gustan las mujeres que se ven bien en pantalones deportivos y no usan maquillaje. Pero cuando la gente oye mi tipo ideal dicen, 'Para que una mujer luzca bien en eso, tiene que ser bonita’. Así que supongo que me gustan las chicas guapas. También no me gustan las chicas que son femeninas. Quiero ser honesto y tener un fuerte sentido de sí mismo." Luego el reportero comentó: "Siendo honesto y con fuerte sentido de mí mismo, parece que describieras a HyoLyn," Lo que causó la risa de Mad Clown diciendo "No, eso sería ir demasiado lejos". *Seo Janghoon el jugador coreano de basketball la eligió como su tipo ideal. *Canto la versión Coreana "Let it go" de la pelicula de Disney Frozen *Es cercana a Thunder de MBLAQ , la solista Ailee y Bada * Canto junto a Stevie Wonder en los premios MAMA 2013. * Es la segunda coreana en cantar una produccion de Disney , con Let it go version coreana de la pelicula Frozen. * El Maknae de CHAOS DuHwan la ha nombrado recientemente como su Tipo Ideal incluso declaro ser fan de ella antes de su Debut. * Logro un All-Kill con el tema Goodbye, OST de ''You Who Came From the Stars. * Hyorin fue invitada a llevar la antorcha en los "17th Incheon Asian Games". * Fue invitada al Special Chuseok episodio de "I Am A Singer", siendo la primera idol en ir a tal programa, en el programa asisten grandes y legendarios cantantes. * Es el tipo ideal de Chae Jin de MYNAME, Jinho de S.M The Ballad, EL Maknae de CHAOS DuHwan , No Min Woo de Boyfriend , Verbal Jint , Mad Clown * Cantó una nueva versión con piano de la cancion "Growing" de K.Will, junto a su compañera Soyou. * Ha sido confirmada para la 2da temporada de "'''Unpretty Rapstar 2', junto a grandes como YuBin de Wonder Girls, GilMe, Kasper, entre otros. * Muestra demasiado cariño por sus donsaengs de MONSTA X dandoles consejos como ellos mismo lo dijeron: Hyolyn noona nos da consejos y nos dice que tengamos confianza a donde quiera que vayamos. * Ha derrotado a Yubin en "Unpretty Rapstar 2". * Ha derrotado a Heize en "Unpretty Rapstar 2" * Ha derrotado a Kasper en "Unpretty Rapstar 2" * Ha derrotado a Yezi de FIESTAR en "Unpretty Rapstar 2" * En el episodio 4 de "Unpretty Rapstar 2" 'gano el anillo dorado del respectivo programa junto a un Track Titulado "Money" y Prod. by 박재범, Cha Cha Malone / Feat. 박재범, 지구인). * Por 4 años consecutivos esta en los Top10 de los mejores voces idolos de Corea Del Sur ocupando el 1° lugar. * Siempre esta en las listas de idolos con mejor cuerpo junto a Soyou & BoRa * Esta siendo duramente criticada por las fans de EXO. Todo por la controversia de que ella se burló del rap de Chanyeol en su aparición en Unpretty Rapstar. Ella ya aclaró que en realidad fue una mala edición de la cadena MNET y que en realidad había disfrutado de la presentación. * Quedo en 3° lugar en el programa de competencia Unpretty Rapstar 2. * Contó con la colaboración del rapero Basick (ganador de SMTM4) en la semifinal del programa Unpretty Rapstar en la canción "'My Love". * Tiene el tatuaje de una cruz bastante grande en su estomago. Ella siempre viste de manera que este no se vea mucho y en las transmisiones de los programas musicales suelen censurarlo. * Se volvio muy amiga de KittB, Truedy, Heize & Yezi de FIESTAR * Ha sido elegida por la revista de moda Dongbangyuhaeng (ha presentado a cantantes divas que representen a Corea) como reprensentante y diva de Corea * le dedico la mancionn my love a su gato que murio Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Instagram Galería SISTAR Vídeografía Hyorin - Lonely|Lonely Hyorin - One Way Love|One Way Love Hyolyn - Let It Go (from "Frozen")|Let It Go Hyorin - Erase (Feat. JooYoung & Jun Hunchul)|Erase (Feat Joo Young & Jun Hun Chul) Special Clip San E(산이), Hyolyn(효린) Coach Me (Feat. JooHeon(주헌)) ENG SUB|Coach Me (Feat. San E & Joo Heon) -Special Clip- 효린(Hyolyn)X소유(SoYou) - '꽃이 핀다(GROWING)' Piano Cover|Growing (Feat. So You (Piano Cover)) Hyorin - Dark Panda (Feat. Zico & Paloalto)|Dark Panda (Feat. Zico & Paloalto) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:KLíder Categoría:Nacidos en 1991